A Pattern
by milify-star
Summary: A random Jack OC. Hannah thinks about how there is always a pattern with Jack.


**This is just a random 'I need to post something today' type story. **

"And then they made me captain." Jack told me The Story as we lay in bed. The Story wasn't one specific story; there were different versions of it. But, after I realized that I heard one of these stories just before Jack left again, I referred to it them as The Story. I recognized the tale and looked down as he told it. It wasn't his fault. He tried to make me happy but when he left I was never as happy as before.

"So you're leaving tomorrow at dawn or at noon?" Jack sighed and squeezed me a bit.

"I'm sorry luv. I wish I could stay but I can't. This time I can't put it off. Hannah?" I didn't look at him even when he called again. He put his hand under my chin and brought my face to look at him. "I'm leaving at noon. You should come with me." I shook my head. Every time he was about to leave he asked me the same question but I always declined.

"You and I both know that I can't do that." Jack leaned in and kissed my cheek. When I didn't respond he kissed the spot just under my ear and earned a breathy exhale from me.

"Don't be mad Hannah. You know you like me." I giggled and gave up. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I kissed him lightly.

"I know you have to leave. Just come back to me alright." He nodded and proceeded to roll us over so he was leaning over me. He stroked my face.

"I try. I always try." He kissed my forehead and lay back down beside me. Jack was never rough. I think he liked me mainly because I was a complete contrast to his life. He was always coming up with a plan that was dangerous and rough but I was simple and first and foremost gentle. He just needed someone he could trust, someone he could miss and never want to forget and someone who he could always come back to. I would always welcome him with open arms. I wasn't a whore from Tortuga like he told me about. I was a citizen who lived in a town off the port of Tortuga. I had never actually been to the side where there were drunks and whores and God knows what else. I was always told not to by everyone including Jack.

"Do you need anything like money for food, clothes, anything?" He looked over at me.

"You know I couldn't ask you for anything." He wrapped his strong, bare arms around me and pulled me closer to him. "I'll be fine."

"You always say that yet you come back with a new scar every time." Jack chuckled.

"But I'm always fine." It was true. He never missed a beat when he came back. Jack was almost the same as when I had first met him. It was a fall day. It was raining nowhere near that perfect day you think you'll meet your love. I was sitting looking out my window at my brother who was getting the livestock under the shed. I went to put a pot on for tea and when I got back there was another man near my brother. He looked sick. My brother brought him in and gave him our extra bed. He told me the man wanted a chicken but he could tell he was sick. We took care of him and he got better. The whole time he was charming but only when he was better that I took in his charm. That night he told me stories and that was the first time he told me The Story. The next morning he left. He said goodbye of course and left us a good month's worth of coins for groceries in order to pay us back. He came back though and we welcomed him again. He left again though but again he came back and again we welcomed him. It was a pattern.

"You're right." Jack and I fell asleep like that. The next morning I woke up and made Jack's favorite breakfast though it was more like a dessert cake.

"Thank you luv." He sincerely acknowledged that I was saying goodbye through food as he sat down.

"You're welcome." I sat and watched him eat. It didn't take him long to finish it. We sat and looked at each other without saying anything. I got up with a sigh and began to wash his dish. I heard his chair scoot against the floor as I scrubbed. Arms wrapped around my waist and his chin rested on my shoulder. I continued to wash dishes and Jack waited patiently as I finished. When I did I immediately turned and kissed him again.

"Oh break it up you two." Tom came in the house. He had recently gotten married so he didn't live here anymore but he was always around. Jack turned and greeted Tom with a handshake. He glanced back at me before going back to the bedroom to gather his things.

"He's leaving in a bit." Tom looked sympathetically at me.

"Are you fine?"

"Aren't I always?" Tom went to tend to the sheep while Jack came out in complete pirate garb. We never usually talked about him being a pirate though I knew he was one infamous one.

"I have to go." I nodded. Jack gave me one last kiss before departing. He'd be fine and he'd come back and I'd welcome him. Just like always. It was in fact a pattern.


End file.
